Orihime Inoue
by TheAkAtSuKiKid
Summary: (Sequel to Ichigo Kurosaki, though a happier ending this time, sort off) Orihime living her life training in the soul society after her death still thinking over her past life while becoming close with Renji. Meanwhile Ichigo can't handle it anymore and goes to see Orihime, can he make it right? Does she still want him?...What a stupid question of course she does


**_FINALLY_**_** THE (Somewhat) SEQUEL TO ICHIGO KUROSAKI! Though not exactly written in the same style as the first one...**_

_**YOU Might wanna check out my Rejection story which is a Naruto/Bleach crossover where Orihime rejects Sasuke when he asks her out on a date XD **_

_**Also remember to go read Rukia Kuchiki because that will also explain things regarding Rukia and Renji which will also have a sequel being Renji Abrira...**_

_**I actually felt bad if I did make it Renjhime...Though they will have a friendship, yes Ichigo will suffer slightly for being a total bitch in the first story ^^ **_

_**I also decided that I need a Beta Reader just to make sure I don't screw up to badly, so yeah while writing this I also spent half an hour looking through Beta Readers profiles...Well damn this could take a while **_

_** Disclaimer:...I DON'T OWN BLEACH**_

_**Warning: Spelling and grammar errors, Language **_

_**R&R AND ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_Orihime Inoue _**

_**"I heard she died in a fire"**_

_ It was actually quite a sight to see that everyone in the soul society was gossiping and sending rumours about one of the ryoka that had recused Rukia Kuchiki a year ago has died. _

_But what they didn't know was that rumour was correct, though it didn't make it any better as it seemed the rumours seemed to get more worse as they went on from,__"She died choking on an ice cream" which Orihime laughing thinking that probably how she should have died too "She died in the arms of her lover as he whispered for her to how he loved her" that one she didn't take too well. _

_Though all in all Orihime wasn't doing bad in the soul society and was well on her way to becoming a fully-fledged soul reaper with the help of basically everyone though Kurotsuchi wasn't happy that he couldn't use her in his "Research" and was under the personal tutelage of Byakuya himself and also trained with Renji, Matsumoto and sometime when he's not busy doing both his and his lieutenants paperwork and anyone Matsumoto could get her hands on. _

_ Meaning her skill excelled at a rapid pace considering Byakuya's Byakuyaness and is a high on perfection and flawlessness, which also meant Orihime spent most of her time training, though she wasn't that bothered considering it took her mind of certain things. _

_The most shocking thing possibly Orihime had ever heard was when Byakuya apologised on behalf of Rukia's behaviour. _

_Which in typical Orihime style shot down saying it was fine and unneeded as long as he was happy. _

_**"She managed to keep all her memories as well...The poor soul"**_

_It was true she'd kept all her memories from her past life and her powers along with gaining some new one's which Tsubaki wasn't too pleased about especially because they were offensive attacks along with him, he had made his opinion clear many times. _

_Orihime also did some searching in the soul society... _

_For who? _

_Well it was a long shot..._

_A very long shot, she was still unclear about why she searched but she did. _

_She was searching for him, Ulquiorra Cifer. _

_But her search had been a failure so far. _

_Luckily for her, Byakuya was on hand telling her that giving up is failure and that he didn't have failures as students. _

_Unsure of whether to take that as motivation and a sign to keep going or just decided to say to scare her, she'll never know. _

_ Matsumoto seemed to take that as a sign of her exactly liking her former captive to which Orihime fainted in shock at the absorb statement, when she finally awoke explained she didn't know exactly why she was searching but it might have been something to do with his final moments when in the Espada the subject was soon dropped as memories flooded her mind of the time. _

_ Though she still kept looking for him._

_ Sometime she wished she didn't remember, sometime she glad she did. _

_ **"Orihime Inoue"** _

_Orihime knew when people called her name like that they weren't exactly the friendly conversation with her. But then again Aizen has called her name like that and we all know how that ended. The soul society wasn't that forgiving as it sounds when you listen to the soul reapers that tell you before you pass on...If they tell you anything that is. _

_Renji once had to save her from a group of squad 11 guys who tried to take advantage of got involved in the princess defence...There no longer in squad 11 or soul reaper...Or actually breathing. With back up like that who needed to be worried about when people called her name like that, though she always did worry slightly. _

_ **"RENJI AND ORIHIME SITTING IN A TRE-"** _

_ Matsumoto didn't finish her sentence since a angered Renji covered her mouth while Orihime went into a state of blushing and shock, Toshiro stayed close to her just in case we had another Ulquiorra accident. _

_Nope the pair were just close friend not lover, never mind what the rumours said. They were both hurting because of past lovers, gaining somewhat piece of mind knowing there was someone going through the same. They trained, talk and hung out together. _

_They turned in brother and sister. _

_They both knew they loved someone else and that it would never work like that. They both also knew that they were going to hold onto that love for as long as they lived. Even if it was it was never to be returned. _

_ **"Orihime! I can't believe you've graduated!"** _

_She was happy, they were happy she was happy. Maybe she was moving on? Maybe she'd been wrong? Maybe she would forget him... _

_Yeah right..._

_He pledged her mind every chance she wasn't focused on something or having Hueco Mundo flashbacks, neither was that appealing to her. _

_**" I heard from Urahara that's she already graduated" **_

_Why? Why did Rukia have to torture him...Tell him up-dates on her _

_He didn't want to know! God damn it! He didn't want to know how well she doing! He didn't...He really didn't. _

_ Everything reminded him of her only making him hurt more. _

_Seeing how much of a fool he really was, to hurt someone like her, to break promised and her heart. _

_ Hadn't he suffered enough grief with her death as it was? _

_Guess not as it seemed everyone wanted to have a go at him...The soul society, captains and souls alike, the vizards especially Shinji kicked his ass. _

_Hell even Grimmjow came to beat the crap out of him but he put it more towards the idea of him just wanting to fight then fighting him for Orihime though he had gotten a fist in the face saying it was f_

_rom Nel for being an idiot._

_**"Ichigo...This isn't working out is it?"**_

_No, I wonder what gave it away, he thought and refrained from rolling his eyes. _

_ It wasn't working out and never would, it shouldn't have started in the first place, but he'll have to live with it. _

_Live with the fact that he had killed Orihime Inoue well not actually killed her that was the hollows fault but then again that's what hollows do and since he promised to protect her. _

_No he killed her heart...Something that Ulquiorra would have enquired into for probably more reasons than one, then again the formed 4th Espada probably treated her way better than what he did. _

_She haunted him… _

_ Not really because she was in the soul society but the memory of her certainly did._

_ And Ichigo couldn't take it, he had to do something. He knew what he had to do... _

_ **"K-Kurosaki-kun"** _

_Yes he decided to go see her. He was unsure of her reaction or the others. Though he didn't care about there, he only cared about hers and hers alone. The again he had been shocked to see how fast she'd progressed while in her short time here and was also as shocked to hear that Byakuya had taken her as his personal student. _

_ He'd also heard about how close her and Renji had gotten which only sent him into a spiral of jealousy. You see during the time he'd started thinking... Thinking about Orihime, how much she meant to everyone, to him. _

_ Eventually he realised how much he actually loved her and his little fling with Rukia was nothing put pointless hormones. Though it had taken to Orihime to die that he realised that. Though as soon as she overcome the shock, she smiled at him. He didn't dare try and read the emotion in her eyes, he didn't think his heart would be able to take it _

_**"Hello Kurosaki-kun how are you?!"**_

_Typical Orihime Always putting others before herself. Though her voice held no emotions, which was either down to him or Byakuya's training, he hoped it was the latter. He also noted to tell Byakuya if he ever changed her to suit his training, he'd slowly and painfully kill him personally. He then did something he didn't think he'd ever, ever do and by the looks of it neither did she. He grabbed her checks and smashed his lips into her, in a passionate, desperate kiss. Sending a message he hoped she'd receive_

_ I'm sorry He also took it as a good sign when she didn't pull away or how she half responded thought seemed unsure. When he pulled away he didn't let go of her face, he stared straight into her eyes and she did as well, confuse flooded them. _

_**"I love you Orihime Inoue...No one else, just you"**_

_He told her, her eyes searched his for about a few seconds before she got onto her tiptoes and placed a sweat kiss on his lips before pulling away. She smiled softly up at him, her eyes sparking with something that made his insides go all warm. _

_He knew he had a hell of a lot of making up to do...He also got the feeling more people were going to beat the crap out of him again**. **_

_** " I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki, in the first lifetime and this...No one else just you"**_

_And with that said along with her smile and the sparkle in her eyes. It no longer mattered what other people said or did to him. She made it all worth it. _

_Her and only her._

_Orihime Inoue._

_His Orihime Inoue_

* * *

**_It's finished yay! But for the love of fanfiction, it won't give me paragraphs TT_TT No matter how many lines I give it TT_TT_**

**_Okay next to do is Renji's which will be the sequel for Rukia's which will be a RenjRuki one_**

**_Dear lord...I HAVE PLANS _**

**_MANY MANY PLANS FOR POOR LITTLE ORIHIME, MWHAHAHAH_**

**_Anyway tell me what you think _**

**_Over and Out! _**


End file.
